Hallucination
by roxyhoney
Summary: His eyes were her favorite color. Hopefully she got a chance to see them again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This has kind of been in my mind for awhile, but the actual direction I would like to take this story, came yesterday. I don't know how long I'm going to make it, but if you're interested in seeing more just let me know =) Happy reading!**

_**No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

His eyes were blue. Not just that ordinary blue that was common in today's society. They were like this cerulean color that reminded her of vast depths of the ocean. His orbs were so damn beautiful that if she looked deep enough… it was possible to detect a hint of green within them.

Damon Salvatore's eyes were Bonnie Bennett's favorite color. There were times where she found herself getting lost in them and she was never ashamed to admit it. However, it wasn't just his eyes that entrapped her, it was him in general. It was everything that made Damon, Damon. Being with him was like coming up for fresh air when she thought she was drowning. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky.

And as she sat across from him at the kitchen table in his penthouse apartment, instead of feeling the high intensity she usually felt around him, melancholy reared its ugly head.

"So this is it?"

Her voice was a little foreign to her own ears, as she wiped a treacherous tear that had fallen. Damnit, she promised herself she wouldn't cry. A day they both knew was coming shouldn't have hurt this much. But, who was she really trying to fool?

"This is it." His voice mirroring her own, yet his facial expression remained stoic. "We're done."

Instead of getting up and leaving like she should have done, her mind chose at that exact moment to take her down memory lane, causing her to remain seated.

Between meeting him two years ago through his brother Stefan, who she had known since her junior year of high school, to their on and off banter that lasted for a few months, before they decided to give a relationship a go. She recalled the moments when she wasn't attending class or at work, or if Damon wasn't working at his father's company, how pretty much inseparable they were. There were the lousy arguments that they participated in, the late nights, early mornings, the serious talks, the fun they had, and the sex… the sex was so amazing it almost didn't feel real. There were the simple quirks they both had… the little things that only they had knowledge of. It was the family gatherings and the love each family had for the other. That last thought alone brought a few more tears that she wiped away instantly.

Clearing her throat before she broke down entirely, she stood up, "Let me get the rest of my things and I'll be out of your hair."

"Take your time." She barely remembered him standing up, but when she focused her full attention back on him, he's headed towards the front door. "I have a meeting to get to."

In that moment, she wants to run to him… to smash into him like the lyrics of one of her favorite songs. She wanted to make sure that even though this was the end of their relationship that they could still remain friends… that someday if the time were right, they could find their way back together again.

"Damon…" Her voice still betrayed her when she said his name.

She's almost surprised when he turns around instead of leaving. She notices the glossy look in his eyes, indicating that he was hurting too. Damon was good at hiding his feelings, but not with her… never with her.

And now with them only standing inches apart, his lips descended upon her forehead. The kiss may have been light, but it brought such a level of comfort and security, that she couldn't help but lean into him.

The moment was over and done with so fast; Bonnie wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. Because now she was standing in his apartment, watching as he walked out, without sparing her a second glance.

That night, Bonnie had every intention of driving back to her hometown in Mystic Falls, but she knew if her family saw her with tears running down her cheeks that they would hound her with questions that she just couldn't answer right now. She had been crying ever since she left Damon's and when she came to the conclusion that she shouldn't cry because it was a mutual break up, she cried even harder. So, now she was back in the apartment in the city of Whitmore that she shared with two of her best friends, Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. She was actually really glad that they were out for the night, because she didn't feel like talking or being around anyone.

How could a decision that was supposed to be good… healthy even, hurt so damn much?

* * *

Four months without coming into any contact with Damon went by surprisingly fast. The feelings she had for him were still there, but they were practically dormant right now as she concentrated on herself and her classes. She was in her last year of her college career and she really needed to focus to pass her exit exams and presentations. And that's what she was doing… focusing, and that meant shutting Damon out completely.

Shockingly, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Staying in the same city with the same group of friends, they were bound to run into each other, but it never happened. So, it was pretty much safe to say that they were in the avoiding stage.

"Bonnie, love, that dress isn't going to wear itself."

Niklaus Mikaelson's accented voice, cut her out of her thoughts, plopping down on her bed and resting his hands behind his head. She took a quick glance at her best friend since birth, before returning her gaze back on the green gown she just recently purchased.

Unfortunately, the avoidance phase had run its course. Tonight, a gala was being thrown in Damon's honor for moving up to Vice President of his father's company, and to celebrate his birthday. His mother reached out personally to invite her, and Bonnie's immediate response was going to be no and give some awful excuse as to why, but Lily Salvatore never took no for an answer. She kept informing Bonnie how she missed seeing her face and even though she and _her Damon _weren't together anymore, didn't mean _they _couldn't still communicate.

It was nice that Lily still cared and viewed her as a daughter, but being around any of Damon's family was hard, because she adored them just like her own family.

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"But you bought a dress." Rebekah Mikaelson poked her head out of Bonnie's bathroom. "And you told your family you were attending."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her other best friend since birth, and sat down beside Klaus. She had known the Mikaelson's since she was an infant. Their parents grew up together as well, so it wasn't really a surprise when they followed in their footsteps.

"Yes, Bons, plus, you promised Lily and Stefan." Caroline took this moment to emerge from the bathroom and twirl around in her new dress. "What do you think?"

Of course she looked gorgeous, but before Bonnie could say anything, Klaus's voice beat her to the punch, "You two are only making a big deal because you do not want to miss it."

Bonnie unconsciously snuggled into his arms. If other people, who weren't their friends, were to witness them in this position, they would automatically assume that they were romantically together. But, once they got to know Bonnie and Klaus, they would know that their relationship was purely platonic. In fact, when they were children, it was Klaus who got Bonnie to stop crying and go to sleep all the time.

"You do not have to go if you don't want too."

"I know." She sighed, and then looked at her two blonde best friends, as they continued to get ready. She wondered when they would realize how similar their dresses were and argue over who looked better in it. "And even if I didn't go, you guys can still go. You don't have to stop being his friend just because we broke up, that's not how this works."

"Be that as it may," Rebekah looked back in the mirror to fix her hair, "I am not attending if you don't."

"Says the girl who's putting on her disgusting looking shoes now."

"Shut it Nic," Rebekah snapped, and threw her lipstick at his face.

Bonnie took that as her cue to stand back up. When Rebekah and Klaus had their little tiffs and started throwing shit, it was just safe to move away and let them have it out.

Caroline ignored the siblings and walked up to Bonnie, "There are going to be over hundreds of people there, I highly doubt you'll run into him."

Bonnie just gave her a look.

"Granted, it is his house," She gave a sheepish look. "And the party_ is_ for him, but I'll be there to distract you."

Bonnie knew Caroline would be there until an eligible bachelor graced her presence, and then she probably wouldn't see her friend for the rest of the night. That really didn't matter though, because Bonnie wasn't a child. She didn't need protection from Damon. They could have a civil conversation and keep it moving. It had already been four months, and even though the whole friendship didn't come into play after the break up, didn't mean they couldn't be cordial. She was actually very proud of him for making VP. She knew it was a big thing for him, and he worked really hard to get it. The world would probably think he was handed such a big title, but he worked his ass off and he was literally one of the smartest people she knew.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not staying long." She picked up the dress and walked towards the bathroom.

Caroline did an inhuman squeal and before she closed the bathroom and drowned out the noise, she heard Caroline say, "Okay, children, enough with the pillow fighting, Bexs, you're going to mess up your hair."

She couldn't help but produce a small smile. She loved her friends so much, and without them she'd probably be completely lost.

The car ride there took that crazy feeling out of the pit of her stomach. Listening to Rebekah and Klaus argue _again_ could make anyone forget their troubles. But, as soon as she walked into the Salvatore mansion, other than her breath catching in her throat at the decorative scene before her, the same feeling decided to make its reappearance.

Maybe she really wasn't ready.

It was Klaus who squeezed her hand, providing reassurance, while Caroline and Rebekah walked through the crowd, like a couple of supermodels. She wasn't surprised that they stopped at the bar, and began scoping out whatever top notch executive present tonight.

"Are you going to be alright, love? If you need to turn around just say the word."

_Word._ She immediately thought, but decided against it. She loved Klaus dearly and she appreciated his concern, but she could handle herself. At the end of the day, all of their family and friends were close so they were bound to see each other again.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Plus, Cami just walked over to the bar, and I'm sure Rebekah is telling her something bad and not true."

Klaus's attention went over to the bar, but before he left, he kissed her cheek. "If you need anything or want to leave, just let me know."

She smiled and scrunched up her nose. "Aye aye captain."

As she began to walk through the crowd, looking for familiar faces, i.e. her parents, cousin, and grandmother, she was stopped by one of the servers walking around with glasses of champagne. She happily took a glass, because it was already a known fact that she would be utilizing their service for the remainder of the night.

"Bons, I'm glad you made it."

Bonnie turned around, and smiled when she saw Elena. They may have been roommates, but Elena was so busy with her med classes, that if she weren't there or in the library, she spent what little free time she had with Stefan.

Their arms were around each other so quick; you really couldn't tell who embraced who first.

"You look absolutely gorgeous by the way." She said, checking her out, "The green definitely looks good on you."

"I learn from the best." Bonnie took another sip of her champagne. "So, is Stefan still mad at me?"

"Not mad. Just hurt. You know how he felt about you and Damon being some epic love story. He thinks that just because you two aren't together anymore, it messes up the relationship you have with him."

Well, that was nonsense. Nothing could mess up her and Stefan's friendship. She didn't really get the chance to tell Elena how crazy all of that was, before Stefan walked up beside them.

"I guess that's my cue." Elena smiled, and grabbed another glass of champagne. "Plus, I think that's like Bex's and Care's third drink and they just got here."

Even though it was very clear to see that Elena was already tipsy, and none of them were strangers to how the night would end with her drunk.

Her eyes left Elena's and focused on Stefan's. "I'm not ignoring you, I promise."

"It sure as hell feels like you are."

"Classes have been kicking my ass, and this is my last year…."

"I use that excuse every time I want to get out of something, Bons. Just because you're not with Damon doesn't mean you have to avoid me too."

It was easier to detect when Stefan was hurt more so than was Damon. And she honestly didn't want him to feel that way. They had been good friends since their junior year of high school, and he was pretty much the first Salvatore in her life.

"Is this the part where I apologize and we hug and make up?"

His smile made her smile. It was something about the Salvatore smile that was almost hypnotizing.

"And you let me beat you at a video game of my choice." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Like that would ever happen. I win at everything."

As they pulled apart, they both grabbed another glass of champagne, and began walking around.

"Your mom did a great job as usual." Bonnie couldn't help but admire Lily's work. This woman could make the 50th time walking into the mansion feel like the first with the way she decorated.

"She can't wait to see you." He intertwined their arms. "_He_ can't wait either."

Of course he would say that. Out of her and Damon's break up, it was probably Stefan that took it the hardest.

"Stefan….you know I'm only here to show support."

"I know, but he misses you."

And just like clockwork, Damon decided to make his presence known at that exact moment. Except, neither one of them expected him to walk down the stairs with an out of this world, beautiful woman on his arms.

Bonnie barely heard his father, Giuseppe, congratulate him and wish him happy birthday.

"Bonnie, I didn't know…"

She provided her best smile and shrugged it off, "Stefan, it's okay, really." She didn't expect him to stay single for too long. "I'm going to go find my family and make sure Lucy hasn't had too much to drink." Because when her cousin had too much to drink, she would get overly emotional about things that were so irrelevant, and start crying in Elijah Mikaelson's arms. She would feel embarrassed afterwards, even though her boyfriend really didn't mind it.

"Bons…"

"I'll save you dance." And then she walked away before he could say another word. Stefan had this way of making her want to open up and if that happened, then the tears would come. So, she definitely needed to distract herself.

* * *

Later that night she found herself leaning against the balcony outside, trying to sober up. She planned to leave an hour ago, but the champagne was making her a little loopy. She was happy that all of her friends and family were having a great time, but the drinking was doing nothing but making good memories resurface, and every time she saw Damon and his new girlfriend she wanted to punch something.

Bonnie wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but when she finally felt sobriety rear its much needed head, she turned around to leave.

Well, that was the plan, but instead she almost jumped out of her skin seeing Damon stand just a few feet away from her. He was staring her down like he was figuring out what would be the better way to undress her without ripping apart her gown.

"Sorry, I was j-just leaving."

Her feet took a little longer to move than she wanted it too, and because of that, his hands were able to gently intertwine with hers, stopping her from taking another step. She turned to face him, but quickly yanked her hand away.

"What? So, we can't hold hands now."

Her eyes found his, and she couldn't help but stare. She missed his eyes. The way he was looking at her and the fact that he was wearing her favorite cologne was making the cool air feel like heat was engulfing her.

"I wouldn't want your girlfriend to get the wrong idea." That was really the only comeback she could give, because right now she was imagining his mouth on her….

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Well, your fuck buddy, whatever." She said, crossing her arms. She really needed to calm down and get it together.

"Someone's jealous." His smirk was something built for gods.

"Ha. In your dreams." She stepped back a little, but of course he followed her steps.

"Which you've been in every night." How he backed her into a wall without her realizing was beyond her. "Bonnie, I miss you."

"You're drunk."

"I promise you, I'm not." She watched as his eyes looked her up and down. "And you look beautiful tonight."

His voice was sincere, and the huskiness behind it did nothing but insinuate sex.

She really needed to go. "I shouldn't have come here." She stepped away from him and took a deep breath. "Happy Birthday, Damon. And congrats on making VP, you deserve it."

His next words stopped her.

"I wanted you to marry me."

Her heart did this flip flop, and she had to take a moment to make sure it didn't come out of her chest.

"I wanted to propose to you. I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted to grow old."

Bonnie braced herself before she turned around to look at him, and when she did he was standing right in front of her. And this time didn't step back or move away… she physically couldn't.

"Y-you said that we were going too fast. You said you still wanted to experience the world; that….that you were feeling tied down."

"Because you said you felt like you were losing who you are by being with me." His voice rose, but his eyes never left hers. "Do you know how it feels to hear that when I thought we were good?"

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and she knew that controlling them was out of the question.

"You were the one who stopped loving me," He added. "Not the other way around."

"I never stopped loving you, Damon." She had to clear her throat, before she turned into a blabbering mess. "I… I just… I didn't want to get so caught up and things mess up…"

"I am not that idiot, Bonnie!" He yelled. "I am not the guy who strung you along for four years and cheated on you. I would never do that. I don't know how many times I have to explain that to you."

She knew that. Damon was nothing like her ex-boyfriend. But, even with that being said, it still didn't change the fact that sometimes she got insecure. Sometimes she felt like she would mess it up. And even if she didn't, it didn't change the fact that they were both on two different paths in their lives.

"I understand that. I know you're nothing like him, and I love you for it. But, but what happens when I go off to graduate school and you're here running your father's company, what then?"

"We make it work. Just be honest, Bonnie. Instead of giving me bullshit excuses, just be honest. Just…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, due to his dad interrupting them.

"Damon, there are few executives from the international company that want to meet with you."

"In a second." He said, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's.

Of course, Giuseppe didn't leave as he sipped on his scotch. He was not the one to be told to do anything.

Bonnie was the one who made the awkward situation a little less awkward. "You go," She wiped a few fresh fallen tears. "I'll wait."

"No. Because I know you, Bonnie, as soon as I leave, you're going to run… you always do. And we need to talk about this. You need to know that I love you..."

"Damon, please…" She practically begged. "Just… not now." Because the tears were coming and she definitely didn't want Giuseppe to see her cry. But, she also knew that Damon would leave his own party until he got his way. "Just…after the party, we'll talk. Okay? I promise."

His lips were on hers before she could say anything else. Bonnie didn't realize how much she missed his kisses until now.

"After the party then." His forehead now resting on hers. "And we put it all out on the table. And if you really don't want this… if you don't want us… then I'll let you go."

She could barely form a nod, while he joined his father back in the party. This was not how she expected tonight to go. There was still this part of her that wanted to make an exit for Whitmore, but she promised Damon she wasn't going to run, and she always kept her promises.

Damon Salvatore was the love of her life. And as much as she tried to deny it, these four months without him hurt like hell. Keeping him in the dark about what she was feeling wasn't what they had been about. They were always open with one another, and if they couldn't talk to anyone else about how they were feeling, at least they could talk to each other.

After telling Klaus her plans, she went to the car and grabbed her Kindle out of the trunk. She took that device with her everywhere, and obviously it came in use for times like this. And since she didn't need to catch up on any school work, she was definitely going to be reading for pleasure tonight. She'd probably make herself comfortable and wait for him in his room until everyone cleared out.

As she closed the trunk, she took a moment to admire the Salvatore mansion. It was so damn big and beautiful that sometimes all you could do was stare. She wasn't so mad anymore that they had to park across the street because of all the cars taking up half the block.

Just taking in the view pushed all that annoyance aside.

Crossing the street, her Kindle slid from her hands, and as she picked it up, the high beams from someone's headlights blinded her. The impact was painful yet numbing as she hit the ground. She felt herself wanting to get up….wanting to move, but all she could do was lay still. Her vision was blurry and she heard muffled voices before everything went silent… before everything went dark.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she took an intake of breath. She sat up slowly and looked around. There were candles around her, providing light for whatever rustic building she was in.

"Bonnie." The voice calling her name seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it due to the fact that she freaked the fuck out.

Noticing that her outfit was a short red and orange dress that looked like something out of the 60's, she figured she had to be dreaming. Because the last thing she remembered she was at the Salvatore mansion in a green dress.

"Bonnie, you're alright."

Well, for one thing, she was right about whom the voice belonged too. It was Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother. When he bent down and pulled her into his arms, she could barely bring herself to hug him back.

"Jer? What are you doing here? Where are we? W-what's going on?" The last time she saw Jeremy he was telling everyone that he eloped with his boyfriend Tyler Lockwood.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "You faked your death so Klaus could think you're dead, and that way we can buy time trying to find a way to kill him?"

Wait, what? Kill Klaus? "Jeremy, what are you talking about, you're not making sense?"

"Maybe the spell is making you forget a little. We were just at the high school dance; you and Damon came up with a plan, even though it would have been nice for someone to tell me beforehand, so I wouldn't have to think my girlfriend was permanently dead."

Girlfriend? Dead? But the only word that came out of her mouth was, "Damon? Where is he?"

"Back at the boarding house." She didn't pay attention to the weird look on his face. "Are you saying you don't remember any of this?"

This really didn't feel like a dream anymore, because her dreams were never this vivid.

"I..I need to get home." She stammered, as she stood up. "I need Damon… I need Rebekah, Caroline…w-where are they?"

The flames on the candles grew higher, causing her to jump.

Okay, what the hell was really going on?

* * *

**A/n: Thank you all for reading. I know there may be some confusion, but I decided to take a different spin on things. Bonnie was in a car accident and now she's experience a dream of what life would be like if she and her friends were supernatural creatures (which will follow the storyline of the show). It will come to the point where Bonnie will have a hard time separating her dreams from reality. And will she ever wake up? Hopefully that's not too confusing. Also at the end was from 2x18 when she was in the witch's house after she faked her death.**

**I do hope you all enjoyed, and if you all want to see more, just let me know. I'm not sure how long this will be, but depending on the response, I'll see where I can take it.**

**Thanks again for reading , please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all for reading and reviewing what I have so far! Just to clear up some confusion, her dream is the fantasy world it will just follow certain aspects of the show. This story will probably not go pass 10 chapters, so with that being said, hopefully I don't disappoint. Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

_"This is it… we're done."_

The moment those words escaped his lips; an unsettling feeling surged through the pit of Damon Salvatore's stomach. His eyes stayed glued to the woman he had been involved with for over a year; the only woman he had ever been in love with; the woman he was going to give his grandmother's ring too. This news shouldn't have hit him as hard as it did, because he knew for the last couple of weeks something had been off about her. She seemed to push him away when he wanted to get closer, and blocked him out when he asked what was wrong. So, he knew the only thing he could do was wait until she came to him. He just wasn't really anticipating a break up.

When he figured out the point she was trying to make, he decided to lie and say he felt unhappy and tied down, and that she beat him to it because he was going to break up with her eventually. He wasn't going to allow her to think that she ripped his heart into shreds.

Damon had showed a massive amount of emotion and vulnerability to Bonnie that he never really showed with anyone, and to have all of that ripped away was just something he couldn't really face right now. He saw a future with her. He saw kids… everything. And for the majority of his life, those hopes and dreams were so foreign to Damon. Between the late nights partying, the countless women, and the outlook he had on life, meeting someone to settle down with was never in the cards. And then he met her. The woman, who at first got under his skin like knives, but who eventually made him never want to be with anyone else.

Very cliché right? The presumably bad boy finds the girl and wants to change his ways. Yet, in reality under that bad boy's exterior, he graduates at the top of his class in both high school and college, could speak five different languages, and had a passion for learning and understanding the world around him. And maybe that's why he and Bonnie clashed so much at first, yet fell in love with each other later. They were so much alike. She actually knew more languages than him, enjoyed helping people, and held similar passions. She was practically his other half, and then look what happens?

The woman he was in love with was sitting in front of him with tears in her eyes telling him she felt like she was losing who she was, that they were going in two different directions, and she didn't want them to hold each other back and regret the future. That infuriated him more than anything, because at the end of the day it was a load of horse shit. He knew she still had insecurities about her past relationship, he knew it broke her down until there was almost nothing left. He just thought that they were okay, that it would be different with them.

But unfortunately, here they were… this was their outcome.

He found himself walking towards the door after lying and telling her that he had a meeting to get too. When in reality, he was about to get drunk off his ass, to where his younger brother would have to get up off his girlfriend, and come take care of him. Shit, he didn't even think of how Stefan would react to everything. The guy was practically his and Bonnie's relationship promoter. He called them _Bamon _every time they were together and even though it was weird, this news was going to break him.

"Damon…"

Her voice stopped him. He could hear that she was breaking under the seams yet trying to remain strong. She was hurting. Good, because he was hurting too. And yet, even though being around her right now was killing him, he walked back up to her, planted a kiss on her forehead, and then left.

One day she would understand that he was the right guy for her. That all that shit in her past was irrelevant. That their future together was a thing people would look up too. But for now, tonight, he was going to put all his feelings in bourbon and whatever else he could get his hands on.

And just like predicted, he got plastered.

Stefan had to come pick him up from the bar and take him home. After attempting to tell him what happened, he could have sworn before he blacked out, that he saw a tear escape his brother's eye.

* * *

Damon could lie and say that the first time he laid eyes on Bonnie again was four months later at the party thrown in his honor for making VP of his father's company, as well as celebrating his birthday, but that wasn't the case. For the first month he may have participated in a few stalker tendencies, by purposely walking by the coffee shop she worked in and taking a few glances at her, or appearing on the campus of Whitmore when he really didn't need to be there. She never noticed him though, but there were sometimes she would stop and look around. The next few months he constantly hounded Stefan, Elena, and other people in their group of friends, asking how she was. He barely got anything out of anyone.

So, when his mother came to him and told him they were throwing a party in his honor and wanted to invite Bonnie, he agreed to the idea before she could get out another word.

And now, the night of the event, while everyone was entering, he was up in his bedroom with his mother helping him with his tie.

"I've been tying my own tie for years now."

"I know, but you're still my son." Lily smiled, yet there was a certain look on her face that told him that she was trying to hold her tongue.

"Spit it out, mother."

"I just don't know why you brought that trash to the party."

She was referring to his date.

"You don't even know her."

"She's not Bonnie, so she's trash. Honestly, dear, if you want her to come back to you, you can't show off some tramp in her face."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's not a tramp. She's a friend."

Lily mirrored his eye roll, and crossed her arms. "Whatever you say, but if you're trying to get Bonnie back, showing that you are involved with someone else isn't going to make her jump into your arms."

As she began walking to the door she continued, "I love you son, and I love Bonnie as if she were my own daughter, and if she comes back that will be absolutely wonderful, but if not, you need to let her go. It will save you both the heartache in the end."

He knew his mother was right, and before he made his appearance to the crowd, he saw her walk in, and for a moment he knew he had stopped breathing. The dress she wore fit curves that he knew oh so well, perfectly. She looked absolutely stunning; a sheer vision. He ignored the fact that she walked in with Klaus Mikaelson. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, especially because he was good friends with his brother, Elijah, it was just that he didn't like any man being that close to Bonnie…. friendship or not.

When he finally snapped out of his thoughts on her, she was indulging in conversation with Stefan, and he chose that moment to walk out with his _'date'_, while his father made introductions. His eyes caught hers and he could tell just by her facial expression that she was jealous.

Throughout the rest of the night, his attention stayed on Bonnie. He barely heard his own conversation with different professionals and executives in the company. He watched as she indulged herself with her family and as the smiles and laughter graced her beautiful features. He watched as she monitored her cousin Lucy's drinking habits, that would no doubt lead to her older cousin getting emotional over a piece of fruit. And he watched when she walked outside to the balcony.

That's the moment he followed her.

As soon as he stepped outside, all he could do was stand there speechless. She was beautiful; a goddess. She was everything. It was like he was drowning and she was coming up for fresh air. She was…

"Sorry, I-I was just leaving."

He snapped out of it as soon as he heard her voice. He sure as hell didn't want her to leave. They needed to talk. When his hand intertwined with hers, he realized how much he truly missed touching her, and frowned a bit when she pulled away.

"What? So, we can't hold hands now."

Okay, maybe they couldn't because they weren't together, but still.

Subliminally admitting that she was jealous, proved to him that she still missed in loved him. That was his logic and he was sticking to it. After that, he found himself revealing his plans of marrying her and growing old. They pretty much had the same exact conversation they did that night, but he finally admitted that he didn't want to break up. Things weren't going to mess up with them. Yes, life was tricky, but he had no intention of causing her pain. Good things happening didn't mean bad things were going to mess it up. He didn't want her to think that way. He wasn't that other guy. They both had great opportunities going for them and they didn't have to forget who they were to please the other. They could both have what they want and still be together.

Damon Salvatore wanted his life with Bonnie Bennett…no matter what.

He was glad to hear that she still loved him, but of course, his father had to interrupt at the wrong time, and that made Damon want to end the party and kick everyone out. He and Bonnie weren't done talking. But that idea came to an abrupt halt, because Giuseppe and Lily would probably burn their estate to the ground if he ended everything so soon.

"You go… I'll wait…"

Bonnie may have been good at facing other people's problems, but when she felt cornered or trapped, she was a runner. And until she reassured and promised him that she wouldn't leave, so they could talk later, he finally went back inside.

He barely heard a word of what the international executives were talking about because his mind was thinking about later. He figured that more than likely, she would get tired of the party and head up to his room with her kindle and wait for him.

Looking around at the group of people in attendance, he noticed his _'date'_ and realized she was flirting with Lexi Branson, one of Stefan's friends. Maybe he should have mentioned to his mom and to Bonnie that she was interested in the same sex as he was. Oh well.

Just as he was walking away from the group of men and women who weren't really talking about much anymore, something painful went through his chest. It was only for a split second, but he still felt it. Before he could decipher what it might have been, someone ran through the house screaming that there was an accident out front and that someone was hit.

Everything after that happened in a blur to Damon. The crowd of people rushing outside, the ambulance being heard a few miles away, and Bonnie… Bonnie Sheila Bennett lying unconscious in the street, after being struck by a car.

He almost lost his footing, as he rushed to get to her… to hold her in his arms, but not trying to move her as much. He didn't want to cause anymore damage. He barely heard the screams and cries of her family behind him. She was bloodied and bruised, and he could barely feel a pulse.

"Bon…Bonnie…baby… baby wake up."

Damon didn't remember when his father pulled him back so the paramedics could tend to her. He couldn't even recall the exact moment they put her in the ambulance and took her to the hospital. All he knew was that he was in the passenger seat of his mother and father's car as they followed Bonnie's parents to the hospital.

* * *

His eyes were blue; a beautiful glacier ice blue that could almost leave anyone in a trance. But, they weren't the blue that she had deemed her favorite color. They weren't the blue that_ she_ could get lost in.

With that being said, Bonnie was ready to wake up from whatever bizarre dream she had weaseled her way into. There was just no way she was standing in front of four people she was close too, tell her some crazy story about witches, vampires, and other supernatural creatures. For a moment, she thought they were all going to come out with a camcorder, explaining how they were doing their own version of the old television show, _Punk'd_, but once she witnessed Damon and Stefan's face change and fangs descend from their mouth, she figured she really was just having some bizarre nightmare.

"Is anything coming back to you?" Jeremy asked.

"I told you all, no, it's not." She didn't mean to snap. In Bonnie's twenty two years of living, she had grown a knack for being a pretty understanding individual, but this shit right here; this wasn't something she needed to understand.

"Guys, I really think the spell did something." Elena spoke up.

Through everything, this was the first time she had really looked at Elena tonight. She looked younger; like she did when she was in high school. Bonnie almost forgot that her hair was long because she wore it in a short bob now.

"What's the last thing you remember, Bonnie?"

Her eyes found Stefan's, and his demeanor was off. Usually, he was this fun spirited person, with a light in his eyes that made people gravitate toward him. And right now, he seemed broody… distant.

"We were at the Salvatore Estate because Lily wanted to throw Damon a party for his birthday and his promotion to VP for Giuseppe's company. I went to get my Kindle out of my car, and then…" She paused, trying to regain her thoughts. "I…I don't remember. I don't know what happened after that." That was weird. "I know my plans were to wait for Damon in his room, so maybe I fell asleep…"

"You were dreaming about me, judgey?" Damon smirked. "Were you waiting for me so we could get physical?"

Well, one thing that hadn't changed was that dream Damon still had the same personality as _her_ Damon. She was about to tell him that there was a high chance of the physical part happening, but because she got a feeling that they weren't close here, she left that piece of information to herself.

"How did you know our mother's name?" Stefan pulled her out of her thoughts. "We've never told that to anyone."

Okay, fuck this. "I'm done playing games, where's my phone? I'll call Rebekah and Klaus. They won't bullshit me."

"Klaus?" Elena walked up to her. "Bonnie, Klaus is trying to kill us."

"Yeah, witchy…" Damon added, "The original vampire. The one who wants to make bones with our bread…bread with our bones, however the saying goes. He tried killing you."

She was going to tell them that the thought of Klaus trying to kill her was the most insane thing in this world, but before she could, a sharp pain protruded through her skull, causing her to grab her head and bend over in pain. Several images began flashing through her mind at once, causing her to yell out.

She could see herself standing in front of Alaric Saltzman, a colleague and employee of Damon's. She was yelling at him as energy flowed through her body, and before she could react, she watched herself fall lifeless to the floor. The atmosphere abruptly changed and she could hear heart monitors going off and ambulance sirens. Someone was repeating her name over and over again, and yet she didn't know where it was coming from.

When her eyes shot open, she was lying back down on the blanket she had been on earlier. She realized that she was still in the rustic looking building. The only difference was the light shining through the cracks.

It was safe to say that she didn't feel like she was in a dream anymore, and that scared the crap out of her.

"Okay, think, Bonnie," She took a deep breath and whispered. "You were outside of the Salvatore mansion and then what? You grabbed your Kindle; you walked back in the house…" Or did she? Everything became a blur after that.

"Talking to yourself now?"

Damon's voice made her jump a little, but that didn't stop her from getting up and rushing into his arms. She wanted so badly for this to be a dream. But, who was she kidding? Her dreams were never this vivid, even if it were frightening. And the man she had her arms wrapped around wasn't _her_ Damon. This wasn't the love of her life.

"Woah there, I'm guessing your memories are still fried."

Bonnie backed away and held her arms around herself. "This isn't right… this isn't…."

The candles around them flared to life like earlier, and she watched as Damon held his hands up.

"Bon Bon, I'm not going to hurt you. I know we don't really get along, but Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy will be back in a few."

She didn't say anything as she walked passed him. She needed to get out of this place because not only was she beginning to feel claustrophobic, she couldn't be around some supposed vampire that shared her boyfriend's face.

Him appearing in front of her like a speeding bullet made her stop and stumble back.

"Where are you going? You can't leave."

She took a deep breath, trying not to show that his action scared the crap out of her. "Look, I don't know what's going on right now. None of this seems real to me. You are not _my_ Damon and that's not the Stefan, Elena, or Jeremy I know. So, I need to go. I need to find my mom and dad… even Grams, maybe they can tell me something… anything." Maybe as soon as she saw them, she would wake up and realize it had really had been a dream.

"About that…"

Bonnie saw the look of apprehension on Damon's face.

"What?"

"You may want to take a seat before I tell you."

"I'm fine where I'm at." Because sitting down wasn't going to help anything he had to tell her. She had already surpassed the element of surprise.

"Well, I don't want you to get one of your witchy migraines, but I'd rather you hear it from me than going to an empty house. Your dad isn't around much, your mom left you when you were a child and your grandmother…"

His hesitation didn't prepare Bonnie for the worst of the news.

"Your grandmother died almost a year ago."

And with that being said, all the windows in the house shattered.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! The "drowning, coming up from fresh air" quote, is from Grey's anatomy. I hope you enjoyed and please review. They mean a lot to me. =)**


End file.
